Keep Your Word
by WanderingChild-InWinter
Summary: With her wedding day fast approaching, Katniss Everdeen is already being worn thin, but when the theme of the quell proves to be worse than she could ever have imagined it, she knows something must be done. When she makes a deal with Snow, she realizes exactly what that something is.  Au catching fire, begins directly after the pictures of Katniss are shown
1. Chapter 1

One. "it must be the reading of the card." my mother says, her voice Solum and sad, her eyes glazing over, as if she sees something I cannot. I grip Prims hand, keeping my eyes locked on the screen. On Snow, and his snake like eyes. I listen in terror as he lists the previous two quells. I can only imagen the horror of the 25th quell, where you would be forced to vote for who would be tribute. And though I already knew the story of Haymitch's quell, it still hits me. 24 tributes during my games seemed like far too many, I can't even imagan how that would feel. A little boy, dressed In an elegant suit climbs the stair case, holding a wooden box that contains what look like hundreds of yellowing envelopes. Snow takes one in his pale, cold hands, and pulls out an envelope, marked with a large 75. My muscles tense as he opens the envelope in one fluid motion. A thousand thoughts run through my mind in an instant. What will it be? Who will I mentor? And what extra sort of terror will they endure in the name of Capitol entertainment? Snow clears his throat, and wipes his mouth with his hankercheif. "this year, to show that even victors cannot protect your district, the pool of tributes will be members of the existing victors families." I stop listening then as I try to process what I've heard. "members of the existing victors families." my heart beat accelerates. I know peeta has cousins. I've met them before. But none of them Where females over twelve or under eighteen. And Haymitch? No Family alive. "no." it comes out a hoarse whisper as I put it together. In my mind, I see Snows nod, telling me I've failed to convince him. And this is how i'll pay. My baby sister. Suddenly Prim lets out a scream like one I've never heard from her lips as she too seems to understand. I pull her to me, and stroke her hair. She looks at me, fear evident in her eyes. "Peeta? Does he..." I shake my head. "no little duck. You're the only one." My mother is frozen, as if she's already become dead to the world. "Katniss?!" the door opens and Peeta enters, his eyes wide with concern. He takes in the scene of our sitting room. My mother frozen in the corner, Beautiful Primrose crying silently into my lap, and me, sitting numb. He crosses the room and shuts of the television, and sits beside me on the arm of the sofa. I reach out with a hand and interlace our fingers, taking in his warm, steady strength. When I feel Prim's breathing become even and slow, I don't know how much time has passed, but it feels like hours. I look to Peeta, And he nods and gently takes Prim into his arms, careful not to wake get. I follow him up the steps, and watch him lay prim on the bed and tenderly stroke her hair. I can't help but think he'd be a wonderful father- but I stop the thought, because by default, his children would be mine... And I could never bring a child into this world, ecspecially when the only child I held dear was being sent to her certain death. I'm suddenly filled with rage, which is directs at the capital. I storm down the stairs and hear Peeta follow after me. "mom!" she dosnt look at me, so I go to her, and put my hands on the side "Mother! Listen. To. Me. You can't start this now. Dont you dare start this now. Don't act as if Prims Already dead, because she's not! We are going to train her like a career, and we'll need your help. You're going to help her gain weight, and stay fit, and you're going to believe this will work! Do you understand me!" I almost scream. Her eyes widen in surprise, and then she nods quickly. "good." I say and stand back, feeling suddenly exhausted. Peeta is staring at me with something resembling pride in his eyes. I lay my head on his chest, and listen to the comforting steady beat of his heart. He lifts me, as If I weighed no more than Prim, and takes me to my Bedroom, gently setting me on the bed and kissing temple before turning to the door. "where are you going?" I ask, surprised. He turns to face me with confusion clear in his eyes "home." he says. "please, stay. I- the nightmares- please." I can't quite put into words why I need him here, I only know that i do. With something like a sigh, he walks to the edge of my bed, and settles beside me, wrapping his arms Around me, so I can use one as a pillow- just like the cave. 


	2. Chapter 2

(did I mention this is my first Fan fic, so be kind!) Two. We spend the next month preparing Prim. She eats a special diet designed by my mother to help her gain weight, and muscle. Gale has begun to teach her snares, and I've made a list of things I will teach her. Shooting, edible plants, swimming, tree climbing- the list goes on. Peeta has began work on her interview skills, though theres Not much work to be done, as panem already adores my sweet sister, and unlike me, her charm exceeds that of a dead slug. "why Is he helping?" Prim asks as we walk home from Peetas house. "you don't want his help?" I ask confused. "no, it's not that- Peetas great, but it seems off for him to be training me when it's obvious the male tribute will be one of his cousins." I stop in my tracks. "you're right." my eyes narrow as I wonder what Peeta could possibly gain from this. "wow, he must love you even more than I thought." Prim says, a smile I havnt seem since the reading of the card lights up her face, and she runs home, leaving me stunned to silence. I obviously knew he loved me- but did he love me so much that he would willingly aid someone who would in a few short months be the competitor of his own flesh and blood? No- he wouldn't- couldnt love me so much when I had hurt him, betrayed him, used him, lied to him. If I were him, i'd hate me. But did he? It made me Wonder, did I love him? In a lot of ways, i needed him, wanted him in my arms, was even worried if he was away from me for too long. He was the only sober person who truly understood everything about me now. Buy I was only 17, and I wasnt fair that I had to know now. If things were different I could wait several years- "Katniss!" it's Prims worried call that grabs all of my attention away from my thoughts. I squint and see her on the front porch of our house, and I see it. The shiny black car. The one that I'd seen before the victory tour. As I walk twards the door, I swear I can already smell it. Blood and roses. My muscles tense, and I feel the urge to run, but know I Must stand my ground, and appear strong and un afraid. "Prim, please go get ready for bed. I'll come up when I'm done." I say, all the while meeting the eyes of a peace keeper, dressed in a crisp white uniform. "But Kat-" a look from me silences her, and she nods and scurries up the steps, and I notice the back of her shirt has come untucked from her skirt. "this way please miss Everdeen." I nod, and enter the study, where the blood and roses smell is enough to choke me. "good evening." His voice is calm, and proper, but his eyes are cold. "good evening." I sit in the chair that has been placed across the desk. "I believe you already have guessed why I'm here." he says. My eyes narrow. "something to do with the quell I'm sure." I say bitterly. "ah, close my dear. I've come to make a deal." he says, and grin forming on his bloated lips. "a deal?" I ask skeptically, as his deals rarely work out as he says. "one that will save or condem Sweet Primrose." my heart beat accelerates... Save Prim? "what is it?" I ask, eagerness slipping Into my voice. His smile grows. "now miss Everdeen, we agreed to be honest with eachother. So I'll tell you now, you won't like it." can his bloated lips stretch any more? "what is it?" I see it in his eyes. He's enjoying this. my worry, my Pain. "I can very easily save your sister- no doubt she will be reaped- but what if every time a tribute got Near to Little Prim, they where wiped out, with an explosion, a poisonous gas, a mutt, a fire. She could go through the whole game, never hungering, never being touched. How does that sound?" my breath catches in my throat. "too good to be true." I say warily, knowing the price for this would be very, very high. "but it's not. One word from me, And Prims life is garenteed. But there is a price." his eyes glitter with some emotion- joy? "whats the price?" I ask through gritted teeth. "how are panems favorite little love birds?" he asks. I don't like the emphasis he puts on the word love. "we're fine." I say, meeting his cold Eyes with mine, filled With equal amounts of hate. "Since we agreed to be honest with eachother, I'll just say it." i can't believe he actually looks happy right now. "You're expected to have four children, each born approximently two years apart." "why?" I ask. "my dear isn't that obvious? Wouldn't it be somthing if the child of two victors was reaped? What about two of them in one year?" "no!" I say. I cant accept this. My children- he's already going after them and they don't exsist yet. He shrugs "your choice entirely there my dear. But think of it this way. No matter what you choose, you will have a child. It Is not your prim will die in the arena. But if you accept, your sister will remain alive, and your youngest child, will be all your own." he says, his voice surprisingly gentle for someone who murders children for entertainment. I think for a moment, sorting through the different aspects of those choices. If I accept, prim lives, and supposedly the youngest child. If I decline, prim and at least one child die. Neither seems like a good option. Unless... We end the Capitol before my children can be reaped. I understand then, what I must do. I must accept- then I must act as if i will follow through- i will have a child. And then... I will rebel. The Mockingjay will destroy the capital. "I accept." I say coldly. "excellent." he stands from his chair, and shakes my hand. "the wedding will be moved up. Before the reaping occurs. You will be expecting By the time the victory tour occurs, or an accident will be arranged for Prim, your mother, and your handsome cousin." with that he's gone. "what have I done?" i Ask myself Aloud. I'll have to tell Peeta my plan. He would have to agree with it all- because I couldnt do it without his support. He would have to father the child. A shiver goes down my spine. Sure he loves me- but I'm certainly not ready for... That! I try to shake the thought, and quickly sprint up the steps into Prim's room, where she sits nervously Yet half asleep in her bed. "is he gone? What did he want?!" I settle next to her . "he was just telling me my wedding date has been moved up, before the quell actually." it's not entirely a lie. Her eyes narrow a little, but then she lays her head on my leg. "I'm scared Katniss." she whimpers. "don't be. I'll protect you. Go to sleep now little duck, I promise nothing will harm you." I kiss her hair and watch as she falls asleep, looking six years old Again. She deserves better than this. She deserves a world that's safe, and free of capital reign. She's why I will fight. "and for you too." I think to my as of yet non exsistant child. I fall asleep that night oddly peaceful for a teenage girl who's just decided to start a rebellion. (Thanks for reading! I like reviews!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(hello again! Third chapter in one day, you know, a little starter gift! I apologize in advance for any errors! I hope you enjoy!) The next morning I trudge over to Haymitch's house, realizing I'll need his approval first- he's still my mentor after all. The house reeks, even from the out side, and I bardge through the door, seeing Haymitch, passed out, hunched over the table. I pry the knife from his hand, a lesson I'd learned on the victory tour, and fill a basin with cold water, dumping it on him. The effect is immediate, and he springs from his chair, though it takes him a moment to realize he hasn't got the knife. "what do you want?" he snarls at me. "the wine cellar." i say, knowing it's the only place the capital hasnt bugged. he nods in understanding "ahh, need a little drink to keep you going sweetheart." he says, but I can see it in his eyes. He knows I'm here with information. We walk in silence to the wine cellar, and he shuts the door tightly behind him. "tell me quick, so they don't think we're in too long." he says. As quickly as I can, I reaccount my visit, and my plan. He listens quietly, and takes out a bottle. "it's a good plan sweet heart. It's got some holes- so long as we fill those in before twelve years is up-" "be serious Haymitch." I say sternly. "I am." he says, equally stern. "I have to tell Peeta." I say. "why? It'd break the boys heart." Haymitch says. And I understand that. He would hate to father my child out of fear of the capital, and not out of love- but what choice did I have? "no more than I already have." I say coldly. He nods, and hands me a dusty bottle. "keep quiet about this, even to prim, only tell Peeta." I nod, and open the door, leaving the house before he's had time to crack the seal of another bottle. (so there it was! I hope you liked it! Please feel free to r&r!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(hello again! Here's chapter four! Please enjoy! Also: disclaimer: I dont own the hunger games!) I can see that angry coldness grow in Peetas eyes as I tell him my plan. Its frightens me, as I realize it must be directed at me. "I'm so sorry Peeta, I" "I'm not mad at you Katniss. I'm furious at the capital." He growls. "then please, help me end them!" I say a touch to loudly, then look around, and see even though were near the bakery, no one has noticed us. "Katniss, I agree with you, that we have to End the capitals reign of terror. But I don't like that an innocent child would have to be brought in to it." for a second, I think he means Prim, and I almost Say something to change his mind, when a voice in the back of my head whispers "he means your child- his child." and all of my defenses stop. I Lay my hand on his chest "I know... But- Peeta, it's the only way to save Prim-" that's when I realized I hadn't told him that part, as id been afraid he wouldnt support my motive. "save Prim?" he asks, his eyes narrowing slightly. So I tell him, in detail, everything Snow told me, and he listens, not interrupting even once. When I finish, I wait for him to tell me I'm being unfair, or that he Wont do it. Instead he kisses me, on the mouth, and i kiss him back without a thought, like it's second nature... And am surprised by how right it felt. "I Trust you, Katniss, if you think this Is the best way, I believe you." he whispers into my ear. I smile, and feel this urge to kiss him- but I stop myself. I don't love him in that way! I can't- it will lead to too much confusion... Another person they will Hurt me with. "I'll need you Peeta. You know what i'm asking of you. And I know it isn't the way you want it, but... " I'm at a loss for words. "it isn't. But if this is how you and Haymitch think it's best, then I'll believe it. I'm sorry." I stare at him, confused "about what?" "all of this! If I hadn't said anything about you during the interview-" "we'd both be dead!" "I might be. But I don't think for a second you would be. You're stronger, smarter, you really don't know the effect you have on people." "if I hadnt gotten out with you, I wouldn't be me- I'd have turned to drinking, with Haymitch." why did I just say that? "if you're saying I'm better than alcohol, then I thank you." I can't help but smile. He reaches for my hand, and I take it, though hesitate. I know I'll have to get used to physical contact with him, in places with no cameras, there's no way around this now. And I don't want him to think he repulses me... I know I've hurt him enough as it is. He walks me to my house in silence, and kisses me at the door step. "I'll see you later." he smiles, and walks across the way to his house. I walk in the house, trying to sort out my true feelings, when my mother stops me In the hall. "what?" I ask angrily. "Effie Trinket called this afternoon." she days, clearly shaken by my shouting. "why?" I try to keep my voice calm. "she said we have to leave on the train tonight. You're going to be married on Sunday." there's no excitement in her voice, as if she knows I don't love him. "oh- oh! Um, thanks for telling me. I'll be ready." I walk right back out the door, intent on seeing Peeta, when I see a familiar face at the edge of victors village. Somehow, in all of my plans, I'd forgotten him. I hadn't even considered how this would make him feel. "Hey Katnip." I stare at him for a minute before I finally find my voice. "hi Gale." (I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! Comments, critique, and plot suggestions are all welcome in review form! Thanks for Reading!) 


	5. Chapter 5

(heres chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it!) Five "what are you doing here?" I ask him as he draws near. "I hadnt seen you in a while. I was... Worried." he says, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "you shouldn't be. I can protect myself." this feels so wrong. No one should be standing as close to me as Gale is now. No one except for Peeta, but time has made him the exception. "I know. I just wanted to make sure certain people were treating you right." I can hear somthing else behind his voice, but dont question it. "if you're referring to Peeta, he's treating me better than I deserve... As a matter of fact, we're to be married on Sunday." his face goes completely red "what?" he spits. "you heard me. I'm getting married on Sunday." "you don't love him, katniss! This is wrong!" he grabs my arm, wrapping his hand entirely around it. "it dosnt matter what I want! Gale, it's never been up to me, it's up to Snow!"I say through gritted teeth. "we could still run you know. We could survive out there. We could make it to thirteen." he says, pulling me too close. "Gale, don't" He crushes his mouth on mine. His lips are warm and rough, and unforgiving. For a moment I allow his kiss, untill I realize how wrong this is. I'm Peeta's- fiancee, even if that isn't the way I want things to be. I owe it to Peeta, sweet, honest Peeta, to be faithful to him. I shove him away roughly with the heels of my hands. "what the heck!" I wipe my mouth with my sleeve. "don't you see it, Katniss, we're supposed to be together, not you and that spoiled merchant boy!" "he's not a spoiled merchant boy! He's my friend- he's saved my life- he... He's my fiancee, Gale. And I'll marry him on Sunday, just as I've said I would." I say with determination in my voice. He stares at me, absolutely dumbstruck. "I knew you wouldn't understand" it's a bit too harsh, but true. "goodbye Gale." with that I turn my back on him, knowing this could be the last time. As i walk towards Peeta's house, i almost feel as if I'm starting a new life- and in a way I am. I'll soon be Peetas wife. And wether I like it or not, I'll have to change somethings to do that. I dont even knock, I just walk in. "Peeta?" i call, glad when I see him coming down the stairs, his hands covered in green and blue paints, with a smudge of yellow across his chin. The image makes me smile. "you heard?" I nod, knowing what he's referring to straight away. "Effie called my mother." he nods, and runs a paint covered hand through his hair. "so I guess we should move my stuff in here." I say simply. He looks surprised, but nods "okay." "so on Sunday then." he sighs. I can see the sadness in his eyes. This is killing him. "yes." it's a whisper. I approach him qucickly, and kiss him very softly on the collar bone, and then his lips, hoping he knows im doing it out of the level of emotion I feel for him, and no one else. "I'll go pack then." I back away from him, and see the confusion and happiness in his eyes. "alright- I'll uh, help you later i guess." he says, a smile lighting up his eyes. I feel something spark within me them. Something that tells me how greatly I care for him- but more importantly, a feeling of doing what's right. (sorry if it's not what you expected! I hope you liked it! If you've got suggestions, or helpful critiques, or just reviews, feel free to leave me one :D) 


	6. Chapter 6

(an: hello every one! Thanks to all of you who have continued reading my story. I would appriciate reviews! Thanks for reading!) "perfect." cinna says as he smooths out a wrinkle In my skirt. He turns me so I can see myself in the mirror. The dress is, without a doubt, stunning. It's fabric silky soft, and clings to me untill it fans out in the bottom. But the true brilliance is in the bust. It's covered in paper thin gem stones, mainly diamonds, but if you look closely, you can see the little red, orange, and yellow stones. He's done it, he's made me the girl on fire. "it really is." I agree, admiring the shimmering gem stones that drape across my shoulders as mock sleeves. "how do you feel?" I know he's asking for the truth, and not the 'oh, I'm so happy!' type responses I've been giving the press. "nervous. Scared. Honestly, this feels like the night before the games, not my wedding, like in the morning I'll have to fight for my life again." and in a way, I will. "everything will be fine. You've already convinced the capital, and this wedding will prove it to the districts." Cinna, always the voice of reason. "sometimes, you even convinced me." My brow wrinkles in confusion. "what are you saying?" i question, stepping off of the pedestal infront of the mirror, and sitting beside cinna on the couch. "all I'm saying, is that before you hurt that boy, be sure of your feelings for him." he stands me up, not giving me time to respond. "let's get you out of that dress, and into bed." I nod, barely noticing the dress being slid over my shoulders, or the nightgown I was handed. I'm too busy thinking. "sometimes you even convinced me." the words go through my head a million times. Of anyone I know, Cinnas opinion is one I value most, well, next to Haymitch's. I try to think of what he meant. Does he think I love Peeta? I think of all the moments when I genuinely felt somthing for Peeta. That kiss in the cave, the comfort that comes from his closeness, the kiss in eleven, those rare moments we were alone, the time he was sketching me- I stop short when I realize there are alot more moments than I than I thought. "thanks Cinna." I slip the silky nightgown over my shoulders, and quickly exit the room as I pull on a warm robe. It's late, and most everyone is in bed, but I know exactly where to find who I'm looking for. "it's a little cold to be out here, isn't it?" I ask as the breeze of the capital nips at my skin. He turns to face me "its really not so bad." I walk up to him, and sit on a little wooden bench. "so, tommorow morning." i say, trying to break the tension between us."yeah." he sits beside me, and I fight the urge to scoot closer to him, and his warmth, untill I remember I should show him how I feel. I lean into his chest, and lay my head against his shoulder. He dosnt hesitate to wrap an arm around my waist, and hold me closer. "you know, there are ways around this. We could get married, and then have it privately annulled." I laugh "that'd never work. I have to be pregnant by the time the victory tour rolls around, and I'd rather we were married for that." "what about Gale?" he asks, sadness clear in his voice. "stop this! I'm marrying you tommorow, alright? Not Gale." he dosnt speak, so I elaborate "if I was givin the choice of who I would marry tommorow, I would still choose you." "would you?" his voice is clearly surprised. "yes. I trust you, and I know so much about you, if I married another man, all this information would be useless." I tease, not wanting to go into details. "I'm serious, Katniss. I know the reasons why I'd marry you, I just want to know why you'd marry me over... Certain others." "you make me smile, you give me hope that things will be better. You have this fire in you, that's calm, and controlled, but you have a way with words that gets people interested in whatever you're talking about. You're the only person who understands what I've been through, the games, and you're the only one who makes the nightmares go away." the words tumble out of my mouth at lighting speed, all of them honest. I knew he wanted to hear that I loved him, but I didn't know if I loved him or not, and I didn't dare lie about that again. I look up at his face, and see that he's smiling. He looks so handsome, with that little smirk. Before I know what's come over me, I twist my body, and kiss him. He seems surprised, but then kisses me back whole heartedly. I can feel that hunger grow inside of me with each slow kiss, and gasped breath. "is this what love feels like?" I think to myself, feeling unsure, yet strangely pleased by this sudden turn of events. "Katniss Everdeen! I told you you were not to see Peeta today, it Is bad luck!" I've never been more furious with Effie trinket than I am at this moment. Peeta and I break apart, and i feel color rise in my cheeks while Peeta just laughs. "you're going to be straight away young lady, or you'll have bags under your eyes, and I will not have you looking sleepy at the alter!" she's almost screaming as she grabs my arm to drag me away. Peeta catches my hand, and kisses it, and i can practically feel the heat from Effies glare. "goodnight." he says softly. I smile as genuinely as I can muster "see you in the morning." Effie leads me into the hallway, yammering on and on about tradition, and luck, and customs. I don't pay attention, untill she shoves me into the room I'm sharing with Prim. "how was the fitting?" she asks excitedly. "fine." I sigh grumpily sliding into the bed. "I bet you're going to be so beautiful tommorow!" her eyes shimmer with excitement. "not as pretty as you will, little duck." she giggles "oh please, I'm not half as pretty as your other bridesmaids." I sigh. My other brides maids. An odd mix, mainly wealthy or significant capital women, but also a few of the younger, better looking victors, Cashmere, from district one, and Johanna Mason from seven are the ones that I remember, but I think there might be one from each district. All together, my bridal party contains twenty people, nineteen of which I'd only met yesterday, but it didnt matter, so long as I would have Prim as my maid of honor, which the capital had allowed. "I'm so excited for your wedding! I bet Peeta will look handsome!" Prim claps her hands, obviously wide awake. "he probably will." I agree and lay back, covering myself with the quilt. "I'm too excited to sleep." Prim pouts, and I smile, glad that she seems to have forgotten the games, even if it was only for a little while. "get some beauty sleep." I tell her hoping she'll quiet down. "Im happy its Peeta. I know he'll always watch out for you." she sighs happily and finally settles into the thick purple quilts. I remain silent, as I mull over that kiss- it'd been so perfect, more than ever before. I'd even felt somthing I though was desire well within me. But the question remained, would it still be there tommorow night? I shuddered, suddenly afraid. I didn't quite know what to expect, but I'd learned the basics long ago. "You know Katniss, Peeta really loves you, you don't have to be scared about your wedding." Prim says, as if reading my emotions. "I know." is all I say, and I lay flat on my back, and close my eyes, praying that sleep will find me soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

(Hello everyone! I would like to say beforehand, that I'm sorry for any errors! I'm writing this on an iPod touch, so it's difficult to foat, but I will make a greater effort! Please enjoy!) "you look so beautiful!" Octavia croons as she gently runs a hand over my face. I look at myself in the mirror, and the face that's looking back at me, hardly looks like mine. There is my olive skin tone, my gray eyes, but everything is too perfect. My lips are a perfect, glossy red, fake lashes, double the length of my own cling to my eyelids, which are covered in a golden glitter. My cheeks glow, my nails are filed to perfect roundness, and a gold that matches my eye lids. My hair is in ringlets that fall just below my shoulders. I don't feel like myself today. Not in the slightest. Peetas going to go mad when he sees you!" Venia agrees enthusiastically. "thanks." I say, with my fake smile plastered on my face. I'm still too confused about what Peeta is to me. A friend? Yes. An ally? Yes. A fiancee? Sort of. The man I loved? Maybe. and here's the lovely bride." Cinna enters with a white garment bag that I know contains my dress. I manage to smile genuinely at him. He quickly removes the prep team, and swiftly helps me into my dress. "But not without a special secret." with that, he takes my Mockingjay pin from his pocket, and pins it to the inside of my hemline. "Thank you." I say quietly as he pins a short veil to my head. "It's my pleasure. twenty minutes." he tells me. My heart beat accelerates, and I feel my lips begin to tremble. Cinna sits me down beside him on a plush couch, and gently holds my hands, just as he did before the games. I open my mouth to speak when Johanna Mason, dressed in a deep red diamond trimmed bridesmaid dress barges in. "Sorry to interrupt, but its time for the bridal party photos." she says in a bored tone. My eyes narrow in confusion. "I thought those were scheduled for after the ceremony?" I ask, standing. Johanna shrugs, and reaches for my arm "Things change." I can't help but hear a double meaning. I allow her to take my arm, and she pulls me along, pulling me into a storage room "What are you doing?" I demand as she locks the door. "Haymitch told us what you're doing, Katniss. We want in." Johanna says. What I'm doing?" I ask all too innocently. "Cut the crap, I know the whole story, the deal and everything. We're all here to help you." she growls. "Who is we?" I ask. "Me, brainless, Finnick Odair, Wiress, Beatee, and countless others. We're all waiting on your word." she whispers. I nod "Yes. It wont be untill after the quell, and victory tour. But soon after." Johanna grins, her eyes glitter with mischief. "Wonderful. Now, we better get you to the garden before your absence is noted." she pulls me out of the closet, and straightens my veil " You do look great, Every man in the Capital will be drooling over you." she laughs, And continues leading me around the unfamiliar building. There you are sweet heart." Haymitch sighs as we walk outside. I grin as I see he's been dressed up in an elegant tuxedo and crimson bow tie. He takes my arm, and drags me into a tent that has been set up to keep me out of the publics view until the ceremony. You know kid, you're making me gray before my time." he jokes loudly as a cover for the cameras we most definently have watching us. "You know, I bet Effie could fix that with a little dye. A nice neon pink prehaps?" i tease. He rolls his eyes at me, and takes my arm just as the music starts. My breath comes in short gasps, my heart feels as If it'd dropped to my stomach. "It's okay sweetheart. If you have to think of it as another act." I nod, and put in my most dazzling smile, all while trying to swallow my fear. We exit the tent, to stand in the rose covered arch way, where I see my brides maids all ready to walk down the aisle on cue. Prim looks truly grown up in her red dress. She catches my arm, and stands on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. "You look so pretty Katniss! He'll love you even more than he did before." she grins as she pulls away from me, and takes her place behind Johanna, who winks at me. The first brides maid starts down the aisle, which is actually a large dirt path, covered in rose petals, and glitter. Three beats go by, and the second goes. And so on and so on, untill Prim is the only one left. "it's show time." Haymitch says with convincing mock enthusiasm. "one. Two. Three." and we step out Into the dazzling day light. 


	8. NOTE

_Im sorry I havn't updated in a while, but honestly, this story is giving me terrible writers block, and I have had a couple of people tell me I was "copying" there story, which I was not, and I apologize if my story bears any resemblance to anyone elses. If you have a problem with it, you don't have to read it, and that's that. I'll try to update very soon! If you've got any idea's that might get me out of my slump, I'd honestly love to hear them!_


End file.
